Rules of Engagement, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in Rules of Engagement, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter 1: Setting Sail Choices Choice 1 * Yes, remember my choices! * No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 2 * Yes, I'd like to rename Katie. (Choice 3) * No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Default is "Katie". Choice 4 * Yes. * No, start with current names. Choice 5 Pick who to open their letter first. * Main Character (Katie) * Party-Girl Sister (Jess) * Bookish Sister (Nicole) * Brother (Alex) * Cousin (Violet) Choice 6 * You taught me how to French braid my hair. (Family Ties* You were nice to your cousin.*) * You threw my favorite doll out the window. (Family Feud* You were not nice to your cousin.*) Choice 7 * Call Of The Wild (��20) * Cut Out For This (��15) * Casual Sunday * Easy Breezy * Beach Day Choice 4 * Violet Vixen (��15) * Sangria Punch * The Straight Up * Mai Tai Choice 8 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not Me. Let's try something else. "Closet Unlocked", you've unlocked the closet! Choice 9 Last chance to change your mind about who you want to marry! * European Guy (Leo) * Business Man (William) * Bartender (Dean) Choice 10 * Alex and Elena finding evidence to prove they've been a couple! (No effect) * Jess trying to find a new job! (No effect) * Planning a wedding in such a short amount of time! (No effect) Choice 11 * I want Violet to be my maid of honor! (No effect) * Not to have a maid of honor! (No effect) * I want Alex to be my maid of honor! (No effect) Choice 12 * But I'm going to need you to dial it way down. (No effect) * Love your energy! Let's do this! Wedding planning mode initiated! (No effect) * It's nice to meet you, Carmen. (No effect) Choice 13 * Summer Sweetheart (��12) * LBD Choice 14 * You weren't invited. (Family Feud* You were not nice to your cousin*.) * Yes, it, uh, must've gotten lost in the mail. (Family Ties* You were nice to your cousin.*) * Sorry, I must've forgotten to invite you in the rush (Family Ties* You were nice to your cousin.*) Playing as Jess. Choice 15 * With Blake (Relationship with Blake will be affected) * With Carter (Relationship with Carter will be affected) * Alone for now Choice 16 * Using my BA in Communication for something or other after I graduate. (No effect) * Becoming a professional partier. (No effect) * Mooching off my rich siblings. (No effect) Playing as Katie. Choice 17 * Me! (No effect) * Love. (No effect) * My smoking hot fiance! (No effect) Choice 18 ''' * My sister, ''Jess ''(No effect) * My sister, ''Nicole ''(No effect) * My brother, ''Alex ''(No effect) '''Choice 19 * How to live life to the fullest (No effect) * How it feels to be truly happy. (No effect) * How to be adventurous and take risks. (No effect) Choice 20 * Play the game to keep the party going! (��20) * Let's wrap it up because it's getting late. (Party Pooper) Diamond Choice 1 (Leo) * Greece * Cordonia ''' '''Diamond Choice 2 (Leo) * Exploring a new city on a motorcycle * Staying in with a glass of wine and a good book +Soulmates if you answered 2 out 2 questions correctly +Game if you answered 1 out of 2 questions correctly Diamond Choice 1 (William) *Radcliffe *'Rashad' Diamond Choice 2 (William) *'Napa' *New York +Soulmates if you answered 2 out 2 questions correctly +Game if you answered 1 out of 2 questions correctly Diamond Choice 1 (Dean) * Steak and potatoes * Grilled cheese sandwiches Diamond Choice 2 (Dean) * Bird * Seal +Soulmates if you answered 2 out 2 questions correctly +Game if you answered 1 out of 2 questions correctly Diamond Choice 3 ''' * ''Jess''' (+Game)'' * Nicole '' '''Diamond Choice 4' * Alex * Violet''' (+Game)'' Diamond Choice 5 * Nicole '(+Game)'' * Alex 'Diamond Choice 6 ' * Grab Leo/William/Dean and kiss him passionately! (+Soulmates) * Quickly kiss his lips. * Give him a peck on the cheek. Chapter 2: Piece of Cake Choices '''Choice 1 * I get to eat cake! (No effect) * We'd get to spend time together! (No effect) * We're checking this off our wedding to-do list! (No effect) Choice 2 * Vanilla Bean * Triple Chocolate * Pink Champagne "Let Them Eat Cake", you chose the cake flavor for your wedding!" Choice 3 * Bite into my cup. * Ask him to feed me.(+Soulmates) * Steal a bite of his cup! (+Soulmates) Choice 4 * Vanilla mousse * Chocolate hazelnut * Strawberry cream cheese "Filling Good", you chose the filling for your wedding cake! Choice 5 * Classic cake (Baker's Dozen *You chose a non-custom cake exterior!*) * Rustic cake (��15) * Princess cake (��15) Choice 6 (Leo) * I love spending time with you. * I'm falling in love with you. * I love you too. "Can't Help Falling", you confessed your love to your fiance! Choice 7 (Leo) * Splash Leo ''with water. * Kiss him. (+Soulmates)'' Choice 6 (William) * I love spending time with you. * I'm falling in love with you. * I love you too. Choice 7 (William) * Wrap William in my arms. * Press my lips to his (+Soulmates) There are no choices for Dean's route after the wedding cake tasting. Playing as Jess. Choice 8 * Point to a lot of stuff? * Make sure everyone is happy? (+Guide) * Wear short shorts? Choice 9 * Ugh. Is this a punishment? * We're going to have so much fun! (+Guide) * Sounds boring. Switch with me. Choice 10 * Who likes boats? * Who wants to get wet?! * Who's ready to have some fun?! (+Guide) Choice 11 * Splash that little brat! (No effect) * Threaten to throw him in the canal! (No effect) * Count to three! (No effect) Choice 12 +Guide * Do the twin swap and get help from Nomade! (��20) * Figure something else out. (Ain't No Picnic *You decided not to do the twin swap*) Diamond Choice 1 * We're robots! * She's a body snatcher! * She's my twin sister. Diamond Choice 2 * Blake * Carter * Mira Diamond Choice 3 * Not really. I like being a tour guide more. * A little bit. I mostly miss the people * Yes, so much! I hate being stuck with Chaz! Diamond Choice 4 (Blake) * 'Accidentally' set her chef's hat on fire yet? * Learned a lot from her? Diamond Choice 5 (Blake) * We should be together, then kiss him. (+Romance) * We should stay friends Diamond Choice 4 (Carter) Diamond Choice 5 (Carter) Diamond Choice 4 (Mira) * Go clubbing! * Relax on the beach Diamond Choice 5 (Mira) * Tuck the piece of hair behind her ear (+Romance) * Smile at her and keep walking Choices 13 & 14 will only appear if you picked the 2nd option in Choice 12 Choice 13 * Chocolate coated waffle with chopped nuts * Waffle topped with fruit and whipped cream * Strawberry glazed waffle with sprinkles (+Guide) Choice 14 * Statues!(+Guide) * Dogs! Guide to Success - You excelled at your first day as a tour guide! (If you do well on your first day) Blind Leading The Blind ''- '' You disappointed your new boss on your first day. ''(If you did bad on your first day) '''Choice 15' Playing as Violet. This is a timed choice. * Catch it! (No effect) * Let it hit me! (No effect) * Duck! (No effect) Chapter 3: Meet the Family Choices Choice 1 * Excited to take it! (No effect) * Nauseous, I might throw up. (No effect) * Not sure what to expect. (No effect) Choice 2 * Lady In Lace (��25) * Current outfit Choice 3 (Leo's Route) * You're kidding, right? * I bet it's easy to miss living in a big castle. Choice 4 (Leo's Route) (Leo: The Royal Blue gown from Book 2 can also be used to impress Leo's parents) * I thought you would be happy for him * Liam will be a better king. (+Impression) * I almost didn't accept his proposal when I found out! Choice 5 (Leo's Route) * Comporting myself with dignity? * I'll comport myself however I want! * Of course, Your Majesties. (+Impression) Choice 6 (Leo's Route) * An apple-cutting ceremony... * Sounds like exactly what our wedding needs! (+Impression) * No way! An apple a day keeps our guests away! "Apple Of Their Eye", you impressed the king and queen! Choice 3 (William's Route) * A robust pinot noir * A refreshing sauvignon blanc Choice 4 (William's Route) * I'm going to make you like me! * It's time to bury the hatchet. * We don't need your approval. Choice 5 (William's Route) * Making each other happy! * Making lots of mini baby Sloans! * Getting through all obstacles. Together. (+Soulmates, +Impression) Choice 6 (William's Route) * My grandmother left me this crazy will! * I lost my parents when I was young. (+Soulmates, +Impression) * I have to choose between three hot guys! Choice 3 (Dean's Route) * All it took was a strong drink and a strategically placed dress. * I just let him sweep me off my feet. (+Soulmates, +Impression) * I quickly whipped him into shape. Choice 4 (Dean's Route) This is a timed choice. * Dive to catch the ball! '(+Impression)'' * Trip over the ball! * Scream and run away +Soulmates '''Choice 5 (Dean's Route) * Find your passion! * Keep travelling and exploring! * Get a steady job that pays well. +Impression Choice 6 (Dean's Route) * Guess I don't have to be nervous about meeting her. * I was really looking forward to meeting her. I'm so sorry, Dean. (+Soulmates, +Impression) * We'll video record everything! She'll feel like she was there! Playing as Alex. Choice 7 * Champagne bottle (No effect) * Toy soldier (No effect) * Seashell (+Family - when the gift is given) Choice 8 * What kind of things has she told you about me? * She probably complained about everything I did as her boss. * All good things I hope. I want you to like me. (+Family) Choice ' * Wait... what? * Were you trying to give me a heart attack?! * Good one! You really had me going. (+Family)'' "Flashback", you impressed Elena's family with the photos you took! This will only appear if Alex and Elena took photos around the cruise ship is Book 2. '''Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Bite the watermelon! * Put the diaper on the watermelon! (+Family) * Drop the watermelon! Choice 11 * Yes! I'm ready for the full Elena exclusive (��19) * Sorry, I'm not really hungry for churros. (Hometown Bore *You didn't go on a tour of Elena's hometown!) Diamond Choice 1 * Really good at embarrassing me. * Great! I really love them. * A lot like you. Diamond Choice 2 * Aww, you were so cute! * Look at the dorky little pigtails! * Tell me about this family dinner photo. Diamond Choice 3 * The big money? * A career your parents wanted for you? * Your dream to save the world? Diamond Choice 4 * Do a pirouette for me. * Show me your best moves, twinkle toes. * Teach me how to do a ballet position. Diamond Choice 5 * Kiss Elena. (+''Romance'') * Hold her in my arms. * Step away. Chapter 4: Painted Sky ''Choices '''Choice 1' This is a timed' choice.'' My vows are so moving... *You'll cry tears of joy! (+Soulmates) *You'll ugly cry! (No effect) '''Choice 2 Nervous about writing my vows? *Yes! How can I condense our love story? (No effect) *Nah. It's not a big deal. (No effect) Choice 3 *Serious and heartfelt. (No effect) *Funny! (No effect) *Steamy! (No effect) Choice 4 *Snow Queen (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 5 *Mini Champagne Bottles *Floral Silk Fan *Box Of Macarons "In Favour", you picked the party favours for your wedding! Choice 6 (Leo's Route) *Be more decisive! (No effect) *I want this to be your wedding too. (+Soulmates) *Yay, I get absolute control! (No effect) Choice 6 (William's Route) Choice 6 (Dean's Route) Choice 7 Wedding Bouquet *Green Arrangement (No effect) *Periwinkle Flowers (��15) *Blush Pink Flowers (��15) "Flower Power", you picked the flowers for your wedding! Choice 8 Wedding Keywords *Classic and glamorous. (No effect) *Romantic, vintage, and rustic. (No effect) *Relaxed, casual, and fun. (No effect) Choice 9 *Classic table decor (No effect) *Rustic Romance Theme (��15) *Alluring Seaside Theme (��15) "Wedding Planner", you picked your wedding reception theme! '' '''Choice 10 (Leo's Route)' *Kiss Leo. (+Soulmates) *Shove him playfully. (No effect) Choice 10 (William's Route) Choice 10 (Dean's Route) Playing as Nicole. Choice 11 This is a timed' choice.'' *I'm Jess. (Tongue-Tied *You were got intimidated by the camera!*) *I'm Nicole. (Camera Loves You *You were born for this!*) *Uh... (Tongue-Tied *You were got intimidated by the camera!*) '''Choice 12 What made you decide to do everything on the list? *Want to be more adventurous. (No effect) *Want to honor my nana. (No effect) *Want to get my inheritance. (No effect) Choice 13 Mud mask *No thanks... It looks gross. (No effect) *Why don't you rub some on me? (+Romance) *Hand it over. I'll slather it on. (No effect) Choice 14 *Stay in a glass igloo tonight to watch the Northern Lights! (��18) *Go back to the ship. Those igloos are a tourist trap. (No Man's Sky *You didn't want to spend the night in a glass igloo*) Choices. Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Love it! (No effect) *Looks great, but... (No effect) Choice 2 *Girl On Fire (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 3 *It was my parents who taught me to believe in true love. (No effect) *This is the closest you can get to meeting my parents. (No effect) *I want our marriage to be happy and fertile! (No effect) +Soulmates Choice 4 *I hope they're proud of me. (No effect) *I hope they're together wherever they are. (No effect) *I wish they could be here to see me get married. (No effect) Choice 5 *Kiss my note. (No effect) *Burn my note. (No effect) Choice 6 *We might want to practice the 'kiss the bride' part. (+Soulmates) *We should practice walking down the aisle. (+Soulmates) *We don't need practice. We've got this! (No effect) Playing as Jess. Choice 7 *I know you're here to sabotage me! (Family Feud* You were not nice to your cousin.*) *I'm glad you're here to support me getting a new job! (Family Ties *You were nice to your cousin.*) Choice 8 *Washing your hair! (No effect) *Taking a sexy bubble bath! (No effect) *Lounging in the tub! (No effect) +Guide Choice 9 *Check the trees. (No effect) *'Look down in the main square. '(+Guide) *Ask Chaz to help me look. (No effect) Choice 10 *''Violet (Path A) *The kids (Path B) ''+Guide Choice 11 (Path A) This is a timed' choice.'' *Throw my body in front of it! (No effect) *'Grab it before it can spill! '(+Guide) *Let it spill! (No effect) '''Choice 11 (Path B) This is a timed' choice.'' *Throw my food at Jiro! *'''Catch the fig! (+Guide) *Let the fig hit Camellia! Choice 12 *You're lookin' good. (No effect) *I still have to get used to it. (No effect) Choice 13 *Your outfit is on fire right now! (No effect) *Yeah, it's weird to see you in normal clothes. (No effect) Choice 14 *Support Blake at his cooking class! (��16) *Help Carter film his audition at a club! (��16) *Shop at the farmers' market with Mira! (��16) *Go back to the ship. Diamond Choice 1 (Carter) *Black-and-white European arthouse cinema *'50s Hollywood glamour like Grease *A modern hip hop style like Step Up Diamond Choice 2 (Carter) *Tap dance! *Belt-loop side step! *Breakdance! Diamond Choice 3 (Carter) *Do a lift like in Dirty Dancing! *Hand jive and swing dance! *Do a fun dance, like... Gangnam Style! (Dance up a Storm - You and Carter made an impressive dance video) Diamond Choice 4 (Carter) *If you get in, will you accept for sure? *What will you do after dance school? Diamond Choice 5 (Carter) *Scoot over to his side of the table and kiss him (+Romance) *Drink and change the subject Diamond Choices "Natural Leader", you led the tour successfully! (If you did well on the tour) for if you did bad at the tour! Playing as Alex. Choice 15 *Oh, haha, you almost got me again. (No effect) *To the car! RIGHT! NOW! (No effect) Chapter 6: Labor of Love ''Choices '''Choice 1' I didn't think you'd throw me a party because... *You're mad that I'm the first to get married! (No effect) *Carmen was gonna wrangle this responsibility from you! (No effect) *You know I'm gonna ditch the wedding and elope! (No effect) Choice 2 *Tale of Tulle (��25) Achievement if you purchased the outfit. *Current Outfit (Upstaged *Your cousin wasn't impressed by your outfit.*) Choice 3 *Of course you're welcome here. (Family Ties* You were nice to your cousin.*) *Did you get lost looking for your friends? (Family Feud* You were not nice to your cousin.*) Choice 4 This is a timed' choice.'' *Leap to your right! *Lose your balance! *'''Step to your left! (+Game) Choice 5 This is a timed' choice.'' *Diagonal! *'Right! '(+Game) *Up! If you succeed: "You May Kiss The Groom", you won the first game! (+Soulmates) '''Choice 6 *''Jess'' *''Nicole'' '(+Game'') *''Violet'' '''Choice 7 *''Jess'' *''Nicole'' *'''''Violet (+Game) If you succeed: "Crisis Averted", you won the second game! Choice 8 Nicole and I really... *'Played with fireflies and hung out in the treehouse.' (+Game) *Prank-called Alex's crush. Choice 9 *Snuck out of the house! *'Rode a roller coaster! '(+Game) If you succeed: "Soul Sisters", you recalled your sisters' memories! If you get one wrong: "Forget-Me-Not", you didn't remember all the memories Choice 10 *Play another game? (No effect) *End the party? *...Drink more? (No effect) Choice 11 The one that really happened is... *The bonfire and garage sale. *The bus ticket and being grounded. (No effect) "One Of Us", you were kind to your cousin in the past. Choice 12 Violet... *I'm sorry. I had no idea. (Family Ties* You were nice to your cousin.*) *You should have tried harder to contact us. (Family Feud* You were not nice to your cousin.*) If you've been nice to Violet: "Cousin Confidante", you earned some of Violet's trust! "Thank You For Showering!", you completed your bridal shower! Playing as Alex. Choice 13 This is a timed choice. *Me! *The pain! *'Your breathing! '(+Suki) Choice 14 This is a timed' choice.'' *'A stress ball! '(+Suki) *A diaper! *Ice chips! '''Choice 15 This is a timed' choice.'' *Her sister's boss-slash-boyfriend! *'Her brother! '(+Suki) *The one keeping this pregnant woman calm! If you succeed in supporting Suki: "Stand and Deliver", you helped Suki on her delivery day! "One of the Family", you impressed Elena's relatives! '''Choice 16 *Take a stroll to Elena's favorite restaurant! (��17) *Get food from the cafeteria. (Fast Food *You chose to get cafeteria food instead.*) Diamond Choice 1 My ideal date would be... *A four-star dinner *A night in, snuggling on the couch *Tandem skydiving Diamond Choice 2 That sounds... *Perfect (+Romance) *Old-fashioned *Like Lady and the Tramp Diamond Choice 3 Sure. You're thinking about... *Kids *The future *Me Diamond Choice 4 My parenting style? I think I'd be... *Strict, but fair and loving *Wild! Fun! Cool! Diamond Choice 5 I've known since... *The day I met you *The moment I saw you on the ship *Couple's Massage Night (+Romance) "Imperfectly Perfect", You had an impromptu date with Elena! Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune Choices Choice 1 *Riveting Raven! (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *'Push it left! '(Aviatrix *You flew like a pro!*) *Pull it backward! *Bop it! Choice 3 *Take it easy. (No effect) *Dodge like we're under fire! (No effect) *Do a figure eight! (No effect) Choice 4 *Do you trust me with your life? (+Soulmates) *Did you get insurance with the helicopter rental? Choice 5 *Go on the sunset cruise along the French Rivera! (��18) (+Soulmates) *Rest while we can. (Didn't Float Your Boat *You didn't practice your wedding dance on a sunset cruise.*) Diamond Choice 1 I'll miss... *The single life. Player gotta play. *Nothing. I never liked being single. (+Soulmates) *Sleeping alone. I'm a kicker! Diamond Choice 2 We should do a... *Traditional waltz *Hip-hop routine *Sensual tango "Wedding Waltz", You picked your wedding dance style Diamond Choice 3 ''This is a timed choice'' (I should...) *Mirror his movement! ("Fancy Feet", You practised the dance flawlessly) *Step on his foot! *Trip backward! Diamond Choice 4 *Sink down into the pillows and kiss him ("Sunset Cruise", You spent the evening in style!) *Let him spin me across the deck Playing as Nicole. Choice 6 *Get the VIP badges and enjoy the festival as stars! (��19) *Figure something else out. (Sidelined *You didn't get the VIP badges for the festival!*) choices. Choice 7 My favorite genre is... *Romance! (Hopeless Romantic *You told Audrey your favorite genre!*) *Action! achievement *Documentary! ("Art Imitates Life", You told Audrey your favorite genre!) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *'Walk up the steps calmly. '(Graceful Entrance *You played it cool going up the steps!*) *Trip going up the steps! *Run up the steps quickly! ("Slip N Slide", You had a major wipeout on stage) Choice 9 She would... *Buy everyone a round of champagne! (No effect) *Hug everyone here! (No effect) *Start a chant! (No effect) Choice 10 I should... *Give her a quick hug. (No effect) *Gather her into my arms and kiss her. (+Romance) Chapter 8: The Bachelorette Choices Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's Jess's codename? Default is Jess-atron. Choice 2 *Some Like It Hot (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 3 *Audrey (Path A) *Elena (Path B) You will talk to both of them, regardless of order. Choice 5 (Path A.1) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your squad codename? Default is "Mermaid Squad". Choice'' ''5 (Path A.2) *What's been your favorite place to film so far? (No effect) *When the list is done, what do you think you'll film next? (No effect) Choice 5 (Path B) *I hope Alex ''didn't embarrass himself too much. (No effect) *Where did you grow up? (No effect) '''Choice 6' *'There's no such thing as too much passion! '(+Challenge) *It's natural for passion to fade! *I'll show you my bra if you take off your shirt! Though the effect is immediate (it occurs in the same chapter though!), the first two choices will allow for Santiago and Isabella to reunite. Choice 7 *I'm getting married! Can you buy me a drink? *'I just came from a dinner party, and they only served spritzers! Horrible!' (+Challenge) *You look rich. Buy me a drink. Playing as Alex. Choice 8 *Guess I forgot to avoid a few of Katie's exes. *Um, I probably should've thought this through more. *Let's get this party started! (Smooth Sailor *You avoided a very awkward moment!*) Choice 9 *Welcome to the family! (Short and Sweet *You gave a welcoming toast!*) *Break her heart, I'll break your face. *Good luck! You'll have your hands full. Playing as Katie. Choice 10 *Play as Alex ''and party with the guys! (��16) *Skip the bachelor party. (''No Girls Allowed *You didn't see the bachelor party!*) choices. Choice 11 *May I try it on? Just wanna see if the ring fits. *How did you meet your significant other? *'Do you mind telling me my fortune? '(+Challenge) Choice 12 *'The handsome cruise guest' (+Challenge) *Shane (Burn Notice *You spilled your drink on Shane!*) Choice 13 This is a timed choice. *Fail to climb! *Dance in front of the bar! *'Jump on top of the bar! '(+Challenge) Choice 14 *Take my hand. I'll help you up. (Family Ties *You were nice to your cousin.*) *Suit yourself. (Family Feud *You weren't nice to your cousin.*) If you succeed in all the challenges: "All The Single Ladies", you got a perfect score on the bachelorette games! If you succeed in most of the challenges: "All The Single Ladies", you beat most of the bachelorette games! Choice 15 *Shots! (Path A) *Selfies! (Path B) Choice 16 (Path A) *''Violet'' for joining us tonight! (Family Ties *You were nice to your cousin.*) *''Most'' of you guys! (Family Feud *You weren't nice to your cousin.*) Choice 16 (Path B) *We can all fit in the frame if we try! (Family Ties *You were nice to your cousin.*) *''Violet should take the photo of us. (''Family Feud *You weren't nice to your cousin.*) Choice 17 This is a timed choice. *Stop. Jess will continue to pour more until the second time you let the timer run out. But it'll have no effect, no matter when you choose to stop. If you offered support to Santiago in Choice 6: "Love Whisperer", you helped Santiago and Isabella find love! +Soulmates Choice 18 *Party all night with ''Leo/William/Dean ''and the others! (��17) *Return to the ship. (Hen Night *You decided to keep it a girls' night!*) choices. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Rules of Engagement